The VRAINS Rampage
The VRAINS Rampage is the Two Hundred Fourteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in Janurary 8, 2018. Synopsis Princess Pride's homeland was prepared to be under attack by net-terrorism. But this net-terrorism is turning out to be the dimensional assault of the the Grew Wolves Prime. Paul Gekko steps in an defeats them and their leader Tojuro Hattori. Plot This Episode begins with Paul Gekko extending his career of the Eggman Empire. Prologue= Paul Gekko was congratulated by Toshiya Gekko who welcomed him to the Eggman Empire. After celebrating, Paul Gekko was reminded of tomorrow's mission and began to dreaming about his life torn by Civil War with Sasuke and Naruto separated from him. Unknown to Paul Gekko, a Genesis Portal sucks Toshiya Gekko, Paul Gekko, Raikō Shimizu Iris MK II, Hotaru Kendo and Utakata Ōtsutsuki into a different dimension. |-|Nabari Prime= After being rescued by Paul Gekko's Prime Counterpart, Paul Gekko's group had been sleeping in the house of Paul Gekko Prime where they were awakened by the Turtles the ferocious progenitors of the Multiverse of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Paul Gekko was shocked to see his Prime counterpart in person who explained to him that Oroku Saki and Tojuro are planning to invade the Mushroom Kingdom and how they are attempting to prevent the scheme from being foiled. After hearing the tale of their origins, the turtles tells Paul Gekko's group what they must do: they had to avenge the death of Splinter's Master Yoshi... they had to defeat the Shredder in mortal combat! Knowing what was going on Toshiya Gekko had already set up plans of stopping Tojuro and Shredder from obtaining the Triforce and the Legendary Shinra Banshou. Toshiya begins to formulate a strategy, Paul Gekko may lure the ZX Raimei to Raimei's counterpart with the disguise-like costume of Raikō Shimizu while Hotaru and Utakata goes with the Turtles of confronting and stopping Tojuro and the Shredder. While Hotaru and Utakata are being escorted by the Turtles, the Shredder brings many Foot with him, and a great battle between the Turtles and the ninjas erupts. The turtles win hands down, forcing Shredder into combat protecting Hotaru and Utakata in the process. Hotaru asked that how the plan going, Leonardo said that everything was according to plan. Raphael demand that he commit seppuku to regain the honor he had lost when he murdered Yoshi. Saki refuses and displays a thermite grenade that he had concealed in his costume. The Shredder vows that if he is to die he will take the Turtles with him. Donatello saves the day by throwing his bo staff into Saki's jaw, knocking him and the grenade from the rooftop. As the Shredder falls, the Turtles rush to the edge of the building, seeing the handheld bomb go off in a blinding flash. At the ZX Dimension, Raimei was confronted by Paul Gekko (disguised as Raiko) along with Toshiya (disguised as Gau Meguro). The battle was only for Raimei to give chase on Paul Gekko who walks in a camel pace which forces her to do the same. After luring her into Nabari Prime, Paul Gekko in Raiko form has started the battle in the garden with the many illusions of Raiko in the form of Pink Elephants which makes ZX Raimei go blind of slashing the illusions with Toshiya in Gau form being chased by Raimei Prime for tricking her that Raikou made an imposter version of Raimei. The Two Raimeis clashed with their swords and managed to lure Tojuro Hattori in. Hattori was killed by Toshiya Gekko who stabbed him with two katanas. As Paul Gekko, Iris MKII, Hotaru, Toshiya and Utakata, had finally reunited noticed the two Raimei's killing each other and Paul Gekko stops them by slashing Raimei Prime. With the death Tojuro and Shredder which eventually saved the Eggman Empire, Paul Gekko and friends celebrated their completion of preventing the net-terrorism, Paul Gekko Prime gives them the large amounts of pizza supplies to satisfy their victory before saying their farewells to Paul Gekko and group as they leave to their dimensions. The turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat ... as somewhere else, across time and space. |-|Polka Raimei and Paul Gekko= Years later after Paul Gekko was confronted by Raimei who noticed the real Raikou joined Kairoshu and Paul and Raimei they fought mercilessly. As they fought, Raimei tells Paul that she was going to punish his brother for massacring their clan. She blames the deaths of the clan members on Raikō's greed. He claims that Raimei misunderstood the situation. Helping Paul knock out Raimei, Raikō takes her sword. Meanwhile, Miharu suspects Tobari remembers the forgotten details of the Shinra Banshou's last use. When Tobari learns of Yoite's wish, Tobari declares he will kill Miharu if he uses the Shinra Banshou. Outside, Hanabusa Seki, a woman living with Tobari, finds Yoite unconscious. After celebrating their victory, Paul Gekko was concerned of Gau who joined the Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko and Raiko Shimizu are having a slumber party with Raikō Murakumo and Raimei Murakumo. After having a great feast, Paul Gekko, Raiko Shimizu and the Murakumo sibling starts to sleep and dream in their own imaginations. Raiko Shimizu and Murakumo are dreaming of the comparisons of how they lost their families while Paul Gekko and Raimei are having nightmares of the three headed heffalumps chasing them. Their nightmares is created by the Demon King Iroku who merges their dreams into a fusion of dreams and nightmares called the "Dream-Mares". During the Dream-Mares, Paul Gekko, Raiko Shimizu and the Murakumo Siblings are being terrorized by the three headed heffalumps and two headed woozles in the dream version of the Great Grand Civil War. However, Asahi Rokujou in Paul Gekko's dreams loses control of the dream version of the Shinra Banshou and unwillingly awakens Paul Gekko, Raiko Shimizu and the Murakumo Siblings from their Dream-Mares. Actually, it was Gau that awoke the four who had met Raiko, Raimei and Gau Prime. Gau tells Raimei Murakumo and Paul Gekko of the similarities from the downfall of the Shimizu Clan. When shocked of the truth, Raimei Prime reconciles with Raikō Murakumo and Shimizu. Paul Gekko steps in to help Raikō Murakumo and Shimizu defeat Raimei Shimizu and Prime. Gau Prime steps between Raikōs and Raimeis and takes a blow from Paul Gekko's Pikachu's thunderbolt. Gau Prime becomes comatose, causing Raikō Shimizu Prime to abandon the Prime Shimizu Clan and his sword and give it to Raikō Murakumo. |-|Assault of the Acron Kingdom= Several years later, 14-year-old Rokujou Miharu is a boy with a very indifferent attitude living in a seaside town. One of his classmates is a boy named Aizawa Kouichi who wants to be his friend, but Miharu barely pays him any attention. The truth is that both Kouichi and their teacher Kumohira want Miharu to join the nindou club. Miharu isn’t interested though, so Kumohira comes to see him at his family okonomiyaki restaurant to inform him that he’s being targeted. Kumohira goes on to explain that he studied nindou under his grandfather and that the ninjas refer to their world as the World of Nabari, but Miharu remains uninterested and even teases Kumohira. Meanwhile, Kouichi senses that he’s being followed and confronts his pursuer at a shrine. The pursuer turns out to be Toshiya Gekko, Paul Gekko and Raiko Murakumo. He wants to know if Miharu is the key to winning the Acorn Kingdom, but before their discussion can continue, they are interrupted by Miharu who had been drawn towards the shrine after being sent out to buy some katsuobushi for the restaurant. Paul Gekko realizes that Miharu is connected to his grandfather and the Banten Clan. Kouichi, however, manages to reach Miharu first and teleports them into the nearby forest. Unfortunately, Paul Gekko speaks to the similar entity inside Miharu shortly thereafter, a female voice in Miharu's head suggests the Yamata no Orochi awakens which also promises to protect him and causes characters to appear on his skin, his eyes to glow red, and roots to sprout from the ground around him. Kouichi quickly realizes the danger and reacts quickly by grabbing a sword and failed to stab Miharu in the gut whrn Paul Gekko gets his hand stab. Paul Gekko let's out the terrible roar to to push Kouichi away. Kouichi is caught by Kumohira who had sensed what was going on, and Kumohira puts an end to all this by pulling the sword out of Paul Gekko's hand. As Miharu loses consciousness, he can hear the female voice asserting that he’ll definitely call her even though Miharu still believes that he doesn’t need anything. He wakes back up a little later in the school infirmary and looks at Paul Gekko for what he did. When Miharu inquires about it, Toshiya explains that the hijutsu inside of him is the writing of Shinra Banshou which gives the ability to control all things. And even though Miharu doesn’t want it, they can’t take it out and Miharu joins the Eggman Empire. Miharu, Raiko Murakumo and Paul Gekko lead a large army of R.O.B.s, Huskus, Gohma, Cangus, Cyclonians and Pokemon to capture Acorn Kingdom. They were confronted by Looker who knew that the Eggman Empire is Team Empire who's intentions is to steal Pokemon from trainers and selling them to the rich people. Looker refuses Raiko's attempt to negotiate if letting the empire steals the Pokemon from environments and trainer and can be given to the rich people and warns them that if the empire continues, the Interpol will arrest the emperor, which Miharu taunts the government is doomed to fade from the history of Pokemon. The Eggman Army prove too powerful for the Interpol even with the help of the Shinra Banshou. The Acorn Kingdom has finally been captured and any form of rebellion from the Pokemon Continent was forever crushed. Lyon Gekko taunts Looker and the decimated interpol. Looker tells Lyon Gekko that the Pokemon Trainers will rise against the Eggman Empire. Toshiya responds that there is only room for one Pokemon Master, before Lyon severs Looker's head with ice. Characters Mega Man ZX Shippuden= *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Li Pakron **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *New Characters **Ax Battler **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala **Fuuma ***Kotarou ***Saraba ***Juuji ***Hyouka **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Bookkeepers ***Kiyo Takamine ***Li-en ***Megumi Ooumi ***Sherry Belmont ***Uri ***Lori ***Dr. Riddles ***Parco Folgore ***Nicole ***Jido ***Kafk ***Nya ***Gensou ***Koko ***Dufort **Mamodo ***Wonrei ***Zatch Bell ***Tia ***Bargo ***Kanchomé ***Cheish ***Ted ***Ponygon ***Penny ***Kolulu ***Kido ***Shion ***Tsao-Lon ***Zofis ***Zeno Bell ***Faudo **International Police ***Tedesco ***Looker ***Officer Jenny |-|TMNT Mirage/Naruto Shippuden/Nabari no Ou= *Similar Characters **Paul Gekko **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo **Ōkami Amaterasu **Issun **Sakuya **Waka **Susano **Kushi **Goldie **Kakashi Prime **Yamato Prime **Naruto Prime **Sakura Prime **Sai Prime **Sasuke Prime **Killer B Prime **Utakata Prime **Hotaru Prime **Viewtiful Joe **Sexy Silvia **Jimmy Edogawa **Sherry Haibara **Rachel Mouri **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Alex Prime **Stella Prime **Akatsuki Prime **Asahi Prime **Miharu Prime **Shinra Banshou **Tobari Prime **Kouichi Aizawa Prime **Billy **Rolly **Chick Poacher Prime **Bantam Prime **Tojuro Hattori **Raimei Prime **Gau Prime **Yoite Prime **Raikou Shimizu Prime **Kazuhiko Yukimi Prime **Kazuho Amatatsu Prime Trivia This Episode is derived from the Attack on Titan-like Nabari no Ou series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon